Broken Heart
by TheGleekOnFire
Summary: After getting sick of her boyfriend's pleading, Ellery Peierson auditions for the glee club. And makes it. But she is living on borrowed time, and knows that sooner or later, she's going to need a heart transplant. And if she doesn't get it, she'll die.


Ellery Peierson blearily wiped her eyes as she walked into her bathroom. _"Bye mom" _she heard her older brother say. Callan always left early, he was sort of Elle's wake-up alarm. He was on her school's, William McKinley High School, soccer team and their practices started at six in the morning.

Elle grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her hair, a tangled mess of blondish-red curls. After it was relatively tamed, she grabbed the medicine container off the counter. She opened the 'Tuesday' section and quickly swallowed the five pills with a swig of water from the tap. She got dressed, went back into her room, and flopped down onto her

It was about half an hour later when her mother called her downstairs, waiting her up from her quick nap. "Ellery, Jude is here!" shrilled Elle's mother from downstairs. Elle rolled her eyes as she ran down the steps. "Young lady," her mother scolded "What have I told you about running down the stairs? And do you have your beeper?"

"I'll remember next time" she said taking a bite of the bagel that was sitting on the counter. "And of course, I have it. Do you have yours?"

Ellery could feel the cool piece of plastic on her skin. It hung on a chain under her shirt, usually. Not many people knew it was there, and those who did, knew not to tell. Her mother shot her a look. "I would be a horrible mother if I didn't"

Ellery chuckled "Bye mom!" she said, kissing her on the cheek. A beep came from outside. It was Jude, of course, inpatient as always. She ran out the door, towards the grey car resting outside of her house. When Jude saw her, he lowered the window down, and started singing off-key to the song.

'_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild'_

Ellery got into the car, shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics. Even though it was silly, she couldn't help but sing along with him.

'_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain_

_And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like fool,_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like fool,_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh you make me smile'_

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Jude questioned, taking a quick glance at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "I told you, I don't think it's a good id-" she started to say before Jude cut her off. "Really? You know you'll be perfectly fine if you don't go past your limits. Which you know very well. Please Elle, for me?" His lip was in a faux pout. With a sigh, she said "Fine, I'll do it"

A grin broke across his face as they pulled up to the school, "You won't regret it, Elle. You just need to come by the choir room during third block, which, conveniently, is your free block"

"I'll be there" Ellery finally said. With a quick kiss from Jude, she got out of his car and walked into the school.

* * *

><p>Ellery walked into the New Directions' choir room, her hands shaking just the slightest bit. The room was filled with other teenagers, of course, some singing and others just talking. It wasn't necessarily a calm room, but it wasn't an obnoxiously loud room.<p>

Ellery scanned the room and saw Jude, the one who convinced her to try and audition in the first place, talking to what seemed to be the only teacher in the room. He must have noticed her walk into the room because his face broke into a grin and he pointed to her.

The teacher walked over to her, a friendly smile on his face. "Hello, you must be Ellery Peierson" –his eyes flickered to Jude, who nodded- "I'm Mr. Schuester, but most of the other kids call me Mr. Schue"

Ellery managed a feeble smile as she shook his hand. "Now, do you have a song prepared to sing?" he asked. Ellery nodded. As he started to turn to address the other kids, Ellery quickly blurted out "Wait! C-can Jude sing with me?"

Mr. Schuester looked at Jude, his expression asking if it was fine with him. "I'll sing with Elle whenever she wants" Jude said. Ellery handed her sheet music to Mr. Schuester, who proceeded to hand it to the pianist. Jude looked at Ellery curiously. "What song are we singing?"

A grin crossed Ellery's face, the first genuine smile to cross her face since she entered the choir room. Standing on her toes, she whispered the name of the song. Jude laughed, cutting off the first few bars of music.

Ellery took a deep breath and in a clear, bright soprano, began to sing.

'_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better'_

Some of the Glee club members laughed as they recognized what song she was singing.

'_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better'_

Jude took the next verse, his voice low, yet it fit the music well.

'_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better'_

Grinning broadly, the two of them sung the third verse together, their voices perfectly melded together.

'_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na na na, na na, na na na na'_

Ellery noticed someone, a boy in a wheelchair, starting to clap to the beat. Catching his eye, she smiled in thanks.

'_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_Better, better, better, better, better, oh!_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude_

_Na na na, na-na na na_

_Na-na na na, hey Jude'_

Most of the other Glee club members had started to chime in on the _'na na na'_'s by the end and then clapped loudly for the pair. Jude looked down at Ellery and kissed the top of her head. "I told you that you could do it" he whispered, teasingly. She hit him lightly on the arm "Shush" she laughed, her eyes bright.

"Well guys, if it's alright with you, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our Glee club, Ellery Peierson!" said Mr. Schuester. "Nice job, Ellery. You too, Jude"

Turning to hug Jude, Ellery heard one of the girls say "Look out Berry; you and Hudson might have some competition for duet." Hearing this Ellery smiled giddily, though, she couldn't help but listen to the littlest bit of worry creep into her thoughts.

Elle spent the rest of the block talking to Jude, Quinn (A friend of hers) and Artie, the boy in the wheelchair. They were pretty friendly, and Ellery found that she was fitting in pretty nicely. Of course, this was only when she ignored the death glare coming from Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeeeeeell, here is the first chapter. I kind of like it. What do you think?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, Hey Jude, and Smile.**


End file.
